<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Is Well That Ends Well by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947709">All Is Well That Ends Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight - Freeform, Amity has it bad, Canon Divergence, Crush, Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl x Girl, Lesbian, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Luz kisses amity, Runnimg away, Sobbing, The Owl House - Freeform, Unrequited, Wing It Like Witches, gxg, i appreciate it so very much, kiss, nurses office, set after episode 16 of TOH, sick, thank you for reading, thank you for your patronage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz checks on Amity in the nurses office. (Set after Wing It Like Witches)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She lays down on the cot all sick over it like an idiot, she feels stupid but it’s normal and she doesn’t know how she’ll face Luz again. Her stomach aches at the thought of it and she considered faking a cold just to go home early and cry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed, a cold towel pressed to her forehead. She needs to get out of here. She’ll have to ask her mom if she can move schools. There’s no way she can deal with this for the rest of the semester. Her mind wanders back to Luz. Her tan skin, damp from sports. Her black earrings complimenting her personality. “Of course, girl!” Amity remembers her nervous laugh. Why was Luz nervous? Maybe she felt the same? Should she do something or- or- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh! Amity Blight.” A familiar voice says from outside of her stall. Oh no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She checked in here a while ago. I just wanted to make sure she’s alright,” she said, concern in her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you happen to know what stall she’s in?” She asks and Amity freezes up like a deer caught in headlights.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seems to freeze as footsteps shuffle toward her stall. Closer and closer, then three gentle knocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity? Everything okay in there?” Luz asks and her heart does something complicated in her chest. Crap, okay. Act cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m all good, haha!” Amity says in one run on sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I... come in? Need any help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Yeah. Come in! Haha!” Amity quickly shuffles to a sitting up position on the edge of her cot, a wired smile and a bead of sweat rolls down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Luz says cautiously, then slowly turning the knob, the door clicks open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened back there?” Luz quirks an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity’s heart races once again and her stomach ache is back. Gosh, did Luz have to wear those knee pads in here? She looks so athletic, Amity wants to put her hands on those solid arms and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz gets this weird smile on her face and for a moment Amity gets scared. “What? Me? I’m, I just got a stomach ache is all. Yeah, ate something really bad.” Amity obviously lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, and what do you think it was?” Luz crosses her arms this time, leaning against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, I dunno. A...a stale... dinner roll...?” Her heart stops when Luz slowly walks closer, kneeling down to be eye level with Amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? and did it.... have something to do with me...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? N-no. I-“ Amity can feel Luz’s warmth now, she’s so close. If she does something- if she says something-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Willow told me something funny the other day. She said you had a… a little crush on me.” The brunette laughed gently through her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity wilted in embarrassment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse Willow, she’d really give her a piece of her mind after this-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not exactly good at hiding it, you know.” Luz gives a lopsided smile before leaning in and pressing her lips against the poor girl, her body melting under it like butter. Every second their lips were connected seemed to tick by in utter agonizing slowness. And then just like that, Luz pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry. I like you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- why!” Amity shoves Luz away with all the force she can muster. Luz cackles loudly as she stumbles into the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kiss me?” Amity stammered, almost disappointed that Luz wasn’t on her anymore, warm and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” Luz managed to say through howling laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a monster!” The green haired witch said. “You are a witch!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally someone thinks so,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity couldn’t handle it anymore. She ran away, flustered and red faced, pushing past Luz out of the stall. She needed to get away, anywhere, just faraway from Luz. She wiped embarrassed tears streaming down her face, whimpering as she pushed herself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity almost confronts Luz for the tenth time that day, but she’s talking to some kid she doesn’t know and she’s so animated and excited about whatever they’re talking about and it makes her heart stutter. </p>
<p>At lunch, Luz sits with Willow and Gus, far away from where Amity sits. But she keeps glancing towards her direction and Luz has this air to her that Amity just can’t place a finger on. She’s acting to distract herself, just like Amity thinks she is. </p>
<p>Her lips still tingle from the kiss and she often wishes she could go right up to Luz and do again. She isn’t sure if she’s still mad about it- or if she was mad at all, for that matter. She wants to clear things up because she wants to take Luz behind the school and really show her how to kiss. </p>
<p>One day, some weeks later, Amity’s rummaging through her locker absentmindedly, searching for something when she hears a voice say, “We need to talk.” </p>
<p>Lo and behold, it’s the one person she’s been avoiding for all this time. The same one she thinks about every night, the one that makes her tummy flip and the same one that drives her insane. It’s funny really, and Amity has to laugh. </p>
<p>“About what?” She says, easy and cool, not losing her mind. She pulls a pile of books out, closing her locker and hugging them close. Now she’s face to face with Luz Noceda. </p>
<p>“Look, I… I don’t wanna do this anymore- I feel so terrible about what I did- I’ve been trying to be cool about it but I’m really not doing good,” Luz stammers and oh, this feels good, to finally have her on her knees like this. </p>
<p>She feels like she’s a queen now and Luz is her little stool. She’s at her mercy now and everything depends on what Amity says next. It’s scary, having all this power. So that’s why Amity says, “It was good.” </p>
<p>Um… what? Did she really say that? </p>
<p>“Eh?” </p>
<p>“I’m, I mean, it’s fine. I liked it.” Amity says and this is not how she wanted to bring Luz to justice. “I’d like it if we could. Do it again.” </p>
<p>Luz looks completely and utterly deliciously confused. She thinks for a moment, look at me, playing with people’s emotions.  </p>
<p>“I don’t appreciate you taking my first kiss without my consent.” She’s all business now and Luz is even more confused. </p>
<p>“You’re really cute and also really confusing.” Luz laughs half heartedly. </p>
<p>“So I’ve heard.” Amity wants to keep her allure so she says, “Meet me after school, in the field?” </p>
<p>“Is this our first date?” It’s most definitely just teasing but Amity can’t help the ache in her chest as she walks away to her next class.</p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was written by japanken!! I orphaned it on 9/3/20 because I hate it but hopefully you still like it. Most people did because at the time of writing this it’s at 100+ kudos. I promise I have a better Lumity story on my page that you can read right now so I hope you’ll give it a visit: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanken</p><p>Thank you 🙏</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>